Unlove You
by Pink Kunai
Summary: Welcome to my life. My name? Haruno Sakura. My love? Uchiha Sasuke. My thoughts? Unloving Uchiha Sasuke is unnecessary because it is unimaginable, and contrary to popular belief, it is undoable.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song (Unlove You by Elise Estrada)**

* * *

**Unlove You**

Hi I'm just a kunoichi trying to stop loving a shinobi. I must unlove him because loving him hurts so much more than not loving him. This is my goal no matter the cause and this is my story.

_Unfair  
unreal  
I wanna tell my heart it's a quick steal  
that'd be one way  
to unlove you  
_

Sasuke-kun was my first crush. He was always only a crush, nothing more. That is one way to unlove him, pretending he was just a fling. But he has the advantage, because every time I look him in the eyes I fall right back into him. It's then that I realize, he's not just my first crush, he's my first love.

_  
Unjust  
unkind  
that I can't you erase from my mind  
that'd be another way  
to unlove you_

Ino's always telling me how I need to forget about him, how Shikamaru was the best thing that ever happened to her. She doesn't get that every thing reminds me of him, that I can't get him out of my head. She doesn't understand that I have a fear of snakes and weasels. She'll never realise that I don't eat so much sugar anymore. Forgetting him is another way to unlove him but I can't because he is everything in the world to me.

_Even though my heart  
is tellin me to stay, beggin me to stay  
my self-respect is telling me  
I gotta walk away, so_

My heart is always telling me that I need him, that even though he doesn't love me I have to stay loving him. But I've grown and my self-respect is telling me I have to stop loving him. I've trained so hard to earn the respect of my friends and the citizens of Konoha and I'm not losing it all because of some Uchiha boy. Or at least that's what I wanted to happen.

_I'mma gonna say what I gotta say  
what's done you can't undo  
i'mma gonna break what I gotta break  
cause you were untrue  
I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
I'm gonna tear me up inside  
i'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
to unlove you (to unlove you)_

Every time he glares at me, my heart breaks just a little more. Those moments when he tells me I'm weak and annoying, my insides tear up. Whenever he tells Naruto how he needs to look for a matriarch to carry Uchiha offspring and never even spares me a glance, I lock myself up and cry. But never will he see any of my emotions because I have to do everything I can to unlove him and that includes pretending I don't care.

_Until  
I heal  
I wish that I could freeze every thing I feel  
that'd be one way  
to unlove you_

Until the time when I can heal from the devastation that is Uchiha Sasuke, I wish that my pain could just freeze, that maybe that giant part of my head that is filled with Sasuke would just freeze over forever. But have you heard that one cold heart can defrost another? It can and if anything Sasuke is the proof of that, because even when he doesn't love me, he does care. So when that small side of caring comes out, I feel like my ice just crumbled to dust and I have to rebuild it all over again.

_Emotions  
unknown  
if I could only turn me into stone  
and that'd be, another way  
to unlove you_

Remember the 25th clause that stated that shinobis should not show emotions? Yeah, well it sucks. I wish I could be like Sasuke, a stone with no emotion. Then, maybe, I could unlove him. But at this point you notice that everything I do is no use. Why? Because I'm not Sasuke, because I'm a girl, because my very being thrives on emotions, especially love.

_Even though my heart  
is tellin me to stay, beggin me to stay  
my dignity is tellin me  
I gotta walk away, so_

So when my heart, broken in two, is still telling me I need Sasuke, I turn my back to him. I gather what I have left of my dignity, pack it in a nice box and walk away from him.

_I'mma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
I'mma gonna break what I gotta break  
cause you were untrue  
I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
I'm gonna tear me up inside_

_I'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
to unlove you (to unlove you)_

_I've gotta look you in the eye  
and tell the world the biggest lie  
what choice do I have  
when you hurt me so bad  
wrecked everything we had  
so_

It comes to everyone's surprise when Sasuke walks up to me one day and asks me to marry him. No flowers, no big diamond ring, not even on bended knee, just a question and a simple engagement ring. Ino is squealing with joy beside me, and Naruto's choking on his ramen. I can hear Lee crying a flood somewhere behind me, Neji and Tenten are probably trying to console him to no avail. Kiba is whispering something to Shino, Hinata made an audible gasp and Kakashi-sensei is laughing. I close my eyes slowly; a small smile graces my lips. I look Sasuke in the eye and as I feel onyx burn into emerald I tell the world the biggest lie.

"Sorry Sasuke, I can't marry you until you can prove to me that you really love me, that you can tell my heart that I still love you"

I turn away as I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I felt like throwing up. My mind was screaming at me to turn back and accept his offer while I still had the chance…

_i'mma gonna say what i gotta say  
i'mma gonna do what i gotta do  
to unlove you_

I didn't turn back, not even as the lie starts to settle in my mind and I realize that I just ruined every chance I may ever have with the love of my life. But it doesn't matter because I know this is the way it's supposed to be.

_I'mma gonna say what I gotta say  
what's done you can't undo_

_I'mma gonna break what I gotta break  
cause you were untrue  
I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
I'm gonna tear me up inside  
I'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
to unlove you (to unlove you)_

_I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
I'm gonna tear me up inside  
I'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
to unlove you (to unlove you)_

Life is unfair, unreal, unjust, unkind and unknown. Welcome to my life, my name? Haruno Sakura, my love? Uchiha Sasuke, my thoughts? Unloving Uchiha Sasuke is unnecessary because it is unimaginable, and contrary to popular belief, it is undoable.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
